Love is a strange recipe
by Protoman32x
Summary: 4 years after Chowder left the city for his chef training and after tell Panini that he already had a girlfriend and she was just a fangirl she decides to change her life up and tries to find the one that will make her happy OCxPanini dont like it dont read it Bad Chowder
1. Chapter 1

Love is a strange recipe

(This will be a subseries and maybe after I'm done with my first story than I will focus on this more)

Panini Point of view

It had been 4 years since Chowder left the city but I remember like it yesterday

``````````````````````````````````````flashback``````````````````````````````````````````````

Mung daal's chartering company

Mung Daal: Come on boy we don't have all day said

Chowder: I'm coming jeez

Mung Daal: even if you are 12 year old you cannot talk to me like that

Chowder: yes sir

While Chowder drags his luggage to the snail car Mung and Shnitzel (I don't care how his name spelled but he will be able to talk in an English voice not radda)

Shnitzel: so were set for the road trip

Mung: of course I just can't believe how fast we are growing up

Chowder: so we are ready to go

Panini: chowder

Panini runs up and tackles him and he got up and started speaking his mind

Chowder: THAT IT IM DONE

Panini: what do you mean chowder?

Chowder: I already have a girlfriend in SO LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID FANGIRL

Panini felt like her heart was broken into two by the person who she thought she loved

Panini: okay that what you think goodbye chowder

As she left for home Chowder looks behind him and saw his leopard brother with his hood on ashamed of his brother

Aaron: she loved you but you didn't love her back so you could had laid her down gentle but turn into an asshole

Chowder went to the car and drove off while Aaron look for Panini

````````````````````````````````` 2 hours later`````````````````````````````````````````

As Aaron search the park he heard a crying near a large oak tree

Aaron: Panini you okay

Aaron sat down next to her crying

Aaron: listen Chowder didn't mean all that stuff he is just, just

Aaron was at a loss of words he had never saw him like that

Panini: he would have never love me because I am just a fan girl

Aaron was furious with his "brother" this girl love him and he just put her down

Aaron: you are not a fan girl you're beautiful, smart and more of a cook than Chowder can muster

Panini: you think so

Aaron: I know so let me walk you home

From that day forward Panini worked on her skills and her personality to tried to find the person who make her happy


	2. Chapter 2

Love is a strange recipe

A couple things about my oc Aaron

Species: snow leopard

Clothes: black hoodie (unzipped) with a white shirt, jeans,

Origin: 3 years after finding chowder. Mung and Truffles finds a 3 year old snow leopard running away from a mob and seeing them beat him. After they leave Truffles and Mung took him to the hospital. After watching him recover they talk to him, he told them he was an orphan after talking it over they decided to take him home with them

Likes: music, food, family and friend

Dislike: fools, assholes and perverts

Hobbies video game and reading

Dream: unknown

Panini P.o.v

After that I decide to start fresh I got a new look (check my profile for the outfit) and I got brand new attitude and there nothing going to sto-Brzzzzzzzzzzzzz. (I will put all calls in this formation)

Panini: hey

Marmalade: hey so were still on for the concert

Panini: yeah I also got an extra ticket

Marmalade: so you're going to invite a "certain boy"

Panini: (blushing) stop playing

Marmalade: okay see you later

Panini: ok

I hang up and continue my walk to Aaron house

Another letter from Mung telling they just landed in Paris (I will use real places) and to don't worried but that didn't cut it for truffles see behind her tough shell, she actually a nice person but since Mung was irresponsible she swore before he left if anything happen to chowder she will rip the thing that make him a man.

Before she could finish she sees Panini. Hello darling you are looking for Aaron said Truffles with a happy grin, yes I am here if he wanted to come with me and my friends said Panini, I think he up in his room, thank you said Panini walking up the stairs

Upstairs

As she walks up stairs she heard video game noises. She walks in to find Aaron playing black ops 2 on an Xbox. Aaron pauses the game and ask why she here. Hey Panini what up said Aaron (fixing his eyes). I here to give you a ticket to a concert we are going to said Panini, sure I got nothing to do said Aaron, Awesome it starts at eight so don't be late said Panini leaving

Skip forward to 8:00

Hey is he going to show or what it about to start said gorgonzola, yes he will (at that time Aaron runs up to them panting) sorry I'm late said Aaron, whatever let go in said ceviche, hey is that you Panini said mysterious voice,( the gang turn around to find a black-ish looking panther with four other people), oh hey Todd said Panini sarcastically, who is this guy said Aaron, this is my ex- boyfriend( let just say everyone except Marmalade was shock).

So Panini why are you with these nerds when you should be hanging out with me said Todd, HEY (Aaron got up In Todd's face).

You want to go short stuff come on hit said Todd think he won't do anything, okay said Aaron with a smirk (so he gave him a GIANT left hook that drop him) Bitch said Aaron, Nice shot come on let go said Gorgonzola


End file.
